TRON: Uprising
is an animated science fiction TV series, part of the TRON series which aired on Disney's television channel Disney XD, in the United States. The show premiered on June 7, 2012, and was directed by Charlie Bean, who also acted as executive producer alongside producers Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. The show was not renewed at the end of the series, but no official cancellation announcement was made by Disney. __TOC__ :“Hidden away inside a computer, exists another world. Its creator designed it for games, but it became so much more. He called it The Grid, a digital utopia filled with infinite possibilities. He built a digital copy of himself named Clu, to create the perfect system. And he relied on the hero, Tron, to keep it free for all programs who lived there. But in his thirst for power, Clu betrayed his creator. Tron fought back, but Clu was too powerful and left him for dead. Clu dispatched his armies and seized absolute control. Now, in a far off corner of the Grid, a young program decides Clu must be stopped. His name is Beck. Could he be the next Tron?” Plot Beck is a young program who becomes the skillful leader of a revolution inside the computer world of the Grid. His mission is to free his home and friends from the reign of the villainous Clu and his henchman General Tesler. Beck will be trained by Tron, the greatest warrior the Grid has ever known. Tron will not only teach Beck the fighting and light cycle skills he needs to challenge this brutal military occupation, but he will be a guide and mentor to him as he grows beyond his youthful, impulsive nature into a courageous, powerful, strong leader. Destined to become "the next Tron", Beck adopts Tron's persona and becomes the arch enemy of General Tesler and his oppressive forces. Design Director Charlie Bean explained 'the idea was to create a distinct style for the CG show not seen elsewhere on television or in film.title=Tron: Uprising Producers Talk Timelines, Influences & the Grid He worked closely with art director Alberto Mielgo, character designer Rob Valley (animation artist for the Gorillaz music videos) and lead vehicle designer Daniel Simon, who was previously responsible for many vehicle designs in the Tron: Legacy feature film, including the light cycles.title=‘Tron: Uprising’: An early look at Disney’s return to the Grid Mielgo won the Primetime Emmy Award for his art direction in 2013.title=Emmy Wins Come Early for ‘Adventure Time,’ ‘Portlandia,’ ‘Simpsons’ Episodes Continuity is set after the events of TRON: Evolution, but before TRON: Legacy. For the purpose of story and character development, which could branch out but not directly conflict with the events portrayed in the movies, video game, or the graphic novel TRON: Betrayal, the series is set in Argon City, located in a part of the Grid far from Tron City. In this series' timeline, Clu 2 has already taken over the Grid and is asserting his control over more distant areas, including Argon City. The "ISO Wars" is mentioned as being in the recent past, and Kevin Flynn is said to be in hiding. Tron's Fate The series builds up on the background story of Tron, particularly his experiences between Evolution and Legacy. An in-game cinematic in Evolution which was shown as a flashback in Legacy shows Tron being overwhelmed by Clu and several Black Guards to give Kevin time to flee. It is implied but never explicitly shown that Tron was subdued and injured, then later reprogrammed to become Rinzler. The series establishes that Tron was indeed injured in the fight with Clu, but was able to escape relatively intact, although weakened and suffering from grievous wounds. He fled to Argon City, later stumbling upon Beck and thus setting the stage for the show. The series still leaves room for Tron to become Rinzler at a later time, before continuing into the events of Legacy. While in hiding, Tron reverted to an elaborate white-suit/white-circuit design and color scheme reminiscent of his days in the original Grid. In the series pilot, his look switches between this and the look he adapted in the new Grid: An almost completely black suit with very minimal white circuitry (but without the "T" emblem on his chest seen in Evolution and Legacy). The white suit with white circuitry was bequeathed to Beck when Tron started training him to be "the next Tron". Following this, Tron adapted a black-suit/white-circuitry version of his original suit, and uses this mostly while at rest. During field operations, he uses the black suit with minimal white circuitry (with no "T"). Clu's coup, a scene revisited in Legacy and Evolution, was portrayed in Uprising with two major changes: Tron wore his white suit rather than the black one (which itself has more visible circuits in Evolution version of the scene than in Legacy), Dyson and at least nine Black Guards attacked Tron rather than the usual team of four shown in previous accounts. TRON: Legacy director Joseph Kosinski has stated that he has had no input on the series. Cast *Bruce Boxleitner - Tron *Elijah Wood - Beck *Emmanuelle Chriqui - Paige *Fred Tatasciore - Kevin Flynn/Clu 2 *Mandy Moore - Mara *Paul Reubens - Pavel *Nate Corddry - Zed *Lance Henriksen - General Tesler *Reginald VelJohnson - Able *Tricia Helfer - The Grid *Meagan Holder - Ada *Paul Scheer - Hopper *Donald Faison - Bartik Trailers TRON Uprising Teaser Trailer 1 HD 1080p-0 TRON Uprising Teaser Trailer TV Spot 1 1080p HD-0 TRON Uprising Trailer TV Spot 2 1080p HD The Grid - TRON Uprising TV Spot 1080p HD TRON UPRISING - Preview May 18th on Disney Channel "New This Fall" TV Spot 720p HD TRON Uprising - Trailer Scars Comic-Con 2012 TRON Uprising - Trailer Sizzle Reel Comic-Con 2012 Production In December 2010, it was announced that Elijah Wood, Bruce Boxleitner, Lance Henriksen, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Mandy Moore, Paul Reubens, Nate Corddry and Reginald VelJohnson would voice characters in a television series based on the Tron franchise, titled Tron: Uprising. The series features an animation style that mixes 2D animation and CGI animation. The look of the series was inspired by Star Wars: The Clone Wars, ThunderCats, and Aeon Flux. Possible Cancellation On January 7, 2013, Storyboard artist Eric Canete has confirmed that the show won't be receiving a second season.title= UPDATE: TRON: UPRISING Cancelled Amid rumors of cancellation, on January 14, 2013 producer Edward Kitsis countered the cancel status stating "“I don’t know what the future Tron: Uprising is now. I know at the present, I can say we need more viewers."title= Tron: Uprising Producer - "We Need More Viewers" despite Disney XD rescheduling the show broadcast to Sunday night/Monday AM Midnight with no rebroadcasting, limiting its viewing audience. On returning from hiatus, Disney XD rescheduled the show for broadcast on Monday nights at 12:00 AM Eastern/11:00 PM Central with no rebroadcasting, and no advertising to indicate the change. Its live viewing audience is limited though DVR performance is strong. Fans have accused Disney of tanking the show on purpose, as a large number of viewers were left unaware that the show had returned due to the lack of advertising and/or unable to watch due to the timeslot. Such cancellation consideration by Disney is in line with Disney XD stating they are specifically tailoring their broadcasts to the 2 to 14 year old audience, and currently is succeeding in creating and marketing to that specific target demographic of very young children.title= Quarter of All Time in Prime and Total Day in Total Viewers over their competition such as Nicktoons in this age category. The show was moved without notice, rebroadcast, or advertising, causing many fans to accuse Disney of forcing the ratings of the show down so it could be cancelled. After the last episode aired no more episodes of Tron: Uprising have been aired on Disney XD. As of February 17, 2013, episodes have been broadcast on Sundays at 7pm PST. While the shows storyboard artist Eric Canete tweeted that the show was ending; this was later countered by Kitisis's statement As of now, no official decision has been announced by Disney, according to several sources, including the TronUprisingFans Twitter feed, which searches every day for news on the show's ultimate fate. On February 24, TronUprisingFan confirmed that no definitive news on the shows cancellation has yet been found.title= "Still No Official Word Yet" Despite the rumors of cancellation, no official notice of cancellation has been released. There was no reference at all to Tron: Uprising by Disney XD at the 2013 D23 Disney Expo. Rumors of cancellation alone have caused wide-spread outrage among all fans of Tron and Disney. Appearance on Netflix On May 9, 2013 it was announced that Disney had reached an agreement with Netflix wherein Tron: Uprising would appear on the streaming service along with four other programs.title= Netflix adds Disney Junior and Disney XD shows Release Critical reception The series premiere earned mostly positive reviews. It also currently holds a 8.3 rating on TV.com,title= Tron: Uprising at TV.com and 8.0 rating from 1,915 users on IMDb.com.title= Tron: Uprising at IMDb "Beck's Beginning" was given a positive review, with IGN ranking it 8 out of 10.title= "IGN" Tron: Uprising – "Beck's Beginning" Review Awards and Nominations Music The series was scored by Joseph Trapanese, who arranged Daft Punk's score for Tron: Legacy. A soundtrack album for the score was released digitally on January 8, 2013. By its second day, it had become the ninth bestselling soundtrack album on iTunes and the 20th (print-on-demand CD) and fifth (mp3s) on Amazon. A music video was released for one of the tracks, Lightbike Battle (3OH!3 and JT Remix). It contains scenes from the as-yet-unreleased final two episodes of the show. The album includes "Rezolution", a mix by 16-year-old DJ Cole Plante, who appeared at the ElecTRONica event at Disney California Adventure as a guest DJ, in order to promote Uprising and his own upcoming album on the Disney-owned record label Hollywood Records. Track list International release Trivia *Robert Valley, The character designer for TRON: Uprising, also worked on another Disney XD television series called "Motorcity". References External links *Official Subreddit *Official website *TRON: Uprising on Wikipedia es:TRON: Uprising ru:TRON: Uprising